Wake Me Up When September Ends
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Song Fic to Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Pretty much the same story as in the music video, about loved ones being sepperated by war. a HPxGW fic. please read and review.


**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to do a fic to this song for two reasons.**

**1) this song rocks!! And so does this band!! (it's green day, if you didn't know.)**

**2) this song means a lot to me. It has many meanings, and one is lead singer and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong's dad dying September 10th when Billie was 10, so I can relate, since my mom died when I was two.**

**Another meaning is loved ones being separated by war, like the video, and that is what it will stand for in this story. I am kind of basing this on the music video.**

**I hope you like it! and Pleeeaaaseee review!!!**

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!_ _Even if you don't read the rest of the a/n, please just read this paragraph, or you won't understand the story._**

**Just because I can't think of any other way to write this story, just pretend HBP didn't happen, Harry and Ginny didn't break up at Dumbledore's funeral, and Harry hasn't told anyone about having to kill Voldemort. This is going to still be after Harry's sixth year though**.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or Wake Me Up When September Ends.**

**On with le story!**

Wake Me Up When September Ends

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said, smiling at her boyfriend.

He smiled back. "I love you, too." They were sitting together in the garden at the Burrow. It was the summer after Harry's sixth year, Ginny's fifth, the year they had started going out.

Ginny was sitting between Harry's legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into his chest, smiling even more.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked her.

"About how perfect this moment is," she replied. "About how I wish I could be here, with you, forever." She tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "and I love you just as much." She tilted her head up a little more, and Harry's lips met hers for a sweet, simple kiss.

_**Summer has come and passed,**_

_**The innocent can never last,**_

**_Wake me up when September end._**

Like my father's come to pass 

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

They spent there summer together, and it was the most perfect summer ever. They did everything together, hardly ever separating. Every night they went out to their spot in the garden to talk.

"Harry?" Ginny asked one night.

"Yes, love," he replied.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," she whispered. "Promise me that you'll always hold me like this, and never let me go."

"I can't make that promise," Harry said nervously.

"Why?"

"Because," he said, looking into her eyes, "I'd have to break it at some point."

"Fine, then just promise me you'll never leave me," she said.

"I promise."

"You know," she said, softly, "that no matter what happens, I'll never leave you." He kissed her, briefly, and she continued, "I'll always be here for you, Harry, I love you. Remember, you'll always have someone here for you. This will never end, I'll never let this end."

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again **_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost **_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

Harry's bedroom door flew open, and Ginny ran in, close to tears.

"Ginny, what's…" But he never got to finish his sentence.

SMACK!

"No!" she said, "Please tell me you're not!"

"Gin…"

"TELL ME YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" she yelled.

"Gin, I have to…"

"No!" she said, and sat on the floor and started sobbing. "No you're not! Don't…"

"Ginny I have to!" Harry shouted. "Please, listen to me!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! WHY YOU?" she said through her tears. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I love you, too. I do, but I have to kill him, Ginny, I have to," he said. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"No, no, please, Harry, you can't leave me!"

Harry sat down on the floor next to her, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Ginny, it'll be okay."

"What if something happens to you?" she said, still crying. "I love you, you can't leave."

"I promise, I'll be back, I'll come back to you, Gin, I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring began**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

The summer had ended. September came, and Harry left. Ginny had cried that whole day, begging him to stay. She couldn't stand not having him around. Her life seamed pointless to her now that he was gone.

-----

Everyday he thought of her. She was the only reason that he kept going. He hadn't let Ron and Hermione come with him. He hated being alone, and he hated not being with Ginny. He always worried about her, hoping she was safe, and that nothing would happen to her.

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are.**_

_**As my memory rests **_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

"Ginny?" a soft voice spoke from outside Ginny's bedroom door. "Please let me talk to you."

It was December, and Ginny still refused to talk to anyone.

"I don't care what you want, but we are going to talk," the girl said, again, but this time she wasn't outside her door. She was kneeling next to Ginny's bed.

"What, Hermione?" she muttered, looking at her best friend.

"Gin, please talk to me, I hate not being able to talk to you anymore." Hermione said.

"What's there to say?" Ginny replied, but sat up to see her friend better.

"Talk to me."

"About…"

"Harry," Hermione said. "Talk to me, you need to talk to someone."

"What do you want me to say?" Ginny said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I miss him. I wonder everyday if he's safe, I mean he's all alone…"

"Gin, Harry's fine, believe me, he can take care of himself." She took Ginny's hand in hers and asked, "Now what's the real reason you're so upset? It shouldn't have been too surprising that Harry went to kill Voldemort."

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as she said, "He promised me." She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but soon gave up. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me, and he did."

"Ginny," Hermione said, hugging her, "he'll be back. He loves you. The second Voldemort's dead, he'll come back to you, I know he will."

_**Summer has come and passed **_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to past**_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

It was September again, exactly a year since Harry had left. Ginny was still worried about Harry, hoping he was safe. She had stopped crying about it, although she was always sad and he never left her thoughts.

On September 2nd, the day Harry had left, was the only day since her and Hermione's talk that she wanted to be alone.

That night she had tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She rolled over in her bed and looked at her clock, it was 11:30. The time when she and Harry used to sneak out of the house and sit in the garden. Ginny found herself getting up from her bed, and her feet lead her down the stairs and through the back door.

When she got to the garden, she sat in the exact spot she and Harry used to sit in, and for the first time in over nine month, aloud herself to cry.

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

On September 2nd, Harry laid in his bed, remembering everything about the summer that he and Ginny had spent together. He thought back to every little thing they had done, from going to Diagon Alley together, to just sitting at the Burrow, spending time together. He especially thought their nightly visits to the garden, those were his favorite.

He went over each night in his head, remembering word for word what they had said to each other. His mind lingered on one particular thing she had said to him.

"_You know, that no matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you, Harry, I love you. Remember, you'll always have someone here for you."_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

**A/N: Well, that's it. I think it came out pretty good. I hope you all like it. Oh, and sorry for the uber long a/n at the beginning. Well, thanks for reading. All reviewers get a cookie, so REVIEW!!! please…**


End file.
